


nostro giocattolo

by werisingsun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Objectification, PWP, Verbal Humiliation, check notes for details, cnc elements, implied OT8, seonghwa fuckhole agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werisingsun/pseuds/werisingsun
Summary: Being tied up and left like this isn’t new to him. But the sheer dehumanization of the way they’re speaking about him is novel and exciting and it makes him want to cry.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	nostro giocattolo

**Author's Note:**

> explanation of "cnc elements" tag: there is no verbal consent (or communication at all) between the two parties before sexual contact is initiated, and there is play that seonghwa has no control in the scene, but i tried to imply that it is all consensual and pre-negotiated with the ball seonghwa is holding. if this makes you uncomfortable or triggers you in any way do not read!!!!!
> 
> based off this [thread](https://twitter.com/werisingsun/status/1246501468762509315?s=20)

Seonghwa’s mind is pleasantly blank. 

All he can feel is the soft silk restraints looped around his arms, keeping them behind his back, as well as around his ankles and thighs, keeping his legs spread and immobile against the cold linoleum he’s been lain on, and a slight draft along his bare skin. There’s a blindfold of the same material blacking out his vision, so there’s no harsh lights to bother his eyes. He can faintly hear the click of shoes and the chatter of many voices outside the room, but it’s mostly covered by the soft hum of a fan off in one corner. There’s sweat gathered in the creases of his arms and legs and dried along his back, at this point no longer a bother to him. 

The noise from outside abruptly gets louder when the door opens. Then it recedes just as quickly as whoever it was that opened the door enters and closes it behind them. 

“Pretty,” an unfamiliar voice murmurs, breaking the silence. A pair of footsteps approach, there’s the rustle of clothing, and suddenly there’s a hand running softly down Seonghwa’s spine. The unexpected touch makes him bite back a mewl, shifting minutely against his ties.

“Isn’t it?” a second voice chimes in, sounding significantly more familiar and causing Seonghwa to stop any attempt to move. 

The hand on his back retreats, and he has to hold back another sound of disappointment. He isn’t left wanting for long. This time, two hands grope at him, gripping his ass cheeks and spreading them. 

“It’s even prettier down here,” the unfamiliar voice says, whistling in appreciation and stroking a finger over the plug resting in Seonghwa’s hole.

The other laughs in agreement, fabric rustling once more as they join their partner on the ground. “Want to give it a try? I promise it feels just as good as it looks.”

The way they’re talking about him as if he’s not there, like he’s nothing but another piece of furniture in the dressing room, makes Seonghwa’s stomach twist and his cock weakly twitches where it hangs beneath him, totally ignored. Being tied up and left like this isn’t new to him. But the sheer dehumanization of the way they’re speaking about him is novel and exciting and it makes him want to cry, both out of frustration and arousal. 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts as one of them tugs roughly at the plug, not to pull it out, simply to jostle it around inside him, while the other simultaneously drags him up by his bound arms so that he’s sitting on his knees. He obediently allows them to move him as they please, even as his knees scream in protest from the sudden change in position and he can feel a red mark forming where his cheek had been pressing into the floor, even as his shoulders ache from being tied for nearly too long. But all of that is once again wiped from his mind when the plug is removed and replaced by a hard cock. His mouth drops open and he fights back more sounds when they start thrusting roughly, giving no regard to his comfort or pleasure. Luckily, he doesn't have to try for too long as his head is tugged forward and another cock is inserted in his gaped mouth, thrusting deep and harsh from the get-go.

“You were right, it does feel just as good as it looks,” the voice behind him growls, gripping his hips for more leverage and slamming into him quickly. “I can feel how wet it is, someone else must’ve come used it earlier.” 

The person using his face grunts in agreement, pulling Seonghwa’s hair hard enough to sting his scalp, pushing him down and holding him there for several moments just to feel Seonghwa’s throat work desperately, before pulling out and repeating the process. “Cum inside, it’ll feel even better,” they tell their partner breathlessly, tugging Seonghwa’s head off long enough for him to gasp for air before stuffing his mouth once more. Sparks dance behind Seonghwa’s eyes and tears seep out from under the blindfold as he gags noisily around the cock in his mouth. 

He grips the small rubber ball in his right hand tightly, eyes rolling back in his head as the two men use his body as they please. Even without them trying to get him off in any way, he can feel his own cock swollen and leaking between his legs, slapping wetly against his stomach as he’s jolted back and forth between the two bodies. His mind feels hazy, falling easily into his role as an object to be used for pleasure and nothing more. 

At some point, he hears the sound of the door opening and closing once again and another set of footsteps, maybe two, entering the room. He can’t think clearly enough to tell. The newcomers don’t approach, instead choosing to stay on the other side of the room close to the door.

“Hurry up, we need to get dressed soon,” one of the new voices says, sounding bored despite the lewd acts happening right in front of them. “And I want a turn too.”

The one fucking his throat pauses, pulling out and yanking Seonghwa’s head back to slap their cock lightly along Seonghwa’s extended tongue. “Can’t you just enjoy the show, hyung?” they whine, “We’ll be done soon enough.”

“You always take so long, Yunho,” another, fourth voice complains, confirming that two more people had indeed joined them. “And you guys don’t have anywhere to be, give the rest of us a chance.”

Yunho finally releases Seonghwa, who nearly falls forward when the person fucking him from behind pulls out as well, only to be caught by a pair of large hands on his shoulders. “Careful, hyung,” Yunho laughs, propping Seonghwa back up on his knees before stepping back and allowing someone else to take his place. 

“God, he’s so pretty,” they groan. “Can we take off his blindfold? I wanna see his face while he sucks me off.”

“Do whatever you want, sunbaenim” Yunho says, now a little farther away. The blindfold is removed, and Seonghwa blinks until his eyes adjust, seeing Yunho seated on the bench of a makeup table across the room. His cock, still hard and flushed, shiny with Seonghwa’s spit, is poking over the top of his open jeans, and Seonghwa nearly cries with how badly he wants it back in his mouth. 

His attention is brought back to his immediate surroundings as the man in front of him, an idol from a different group performing that day, gently grasps his chin and guides his dick into Seonghwa’s waiting mouth. He groans, throwing his head back, and begins to fuck into Seonghwa’s throat, shallower than Yunho had been earlier, as if he’s afraid to hurt him. 

“Don’t be so nice,” Yunho calls over. He’s started stroking himself, not quickly enough to get himself off, likely just enough to take the edge off. “He likes it rough,” he adds with a teasing grin, the first thing directed at Seonghwa since he entered the room. 

The man fucking Seonghwa’s mouth makes no sign of acknowledgement, but he grips Seonghwa by the hair at the nape of his neck and thrusts into his mouth sharply. Seonghwa moans happily, muffled by the cock now occupying his throat, and lets his watery eyes fall closed despite having the option of sight now. 

“Eyes on me, pretty thing.” Seonghwa’s hair is pulled harshly and he opens his eyes, only to have them roll back in his head as he feels someone enter him from behind. Once more, he’s abused from both ends, but now he has the added visual of Yunho jacking off to the sight of him across the room, and he feels himself getting closer and closer to his own orgasm. No one has even touched his cock since they entered the room, and that knowledge alone makes him feel more dirty and ashamed, more aroused. 

What finally tips him over the edge is the feeling of the person fucking from behind releasing in him with a grunt, flooding his insides. He cries out as best he can with a cock still in his mouth, coming all over the floor beneath him. The person behind him pulls out with nothing more than a coo of appreciation and a gentle pat on his hip, before the second newcomer takes his place. Seonghwa squirms weakly from the overstimulation as they start thrusting right away, but his orgasm had left him worn out enough that he doesn’t try too hard to get away. He can feel the slow trickle of cum leaving his used hole now, making lewd wet noises as the person fucking him quickly pulls out only to slam back in. 

“Gonna come soon,” the man fucking his throat says shortly, before, much to Seonghwa’s disappointment, he pulls out and strokes himself off and comes all over Seonghwa’s face. Seonghwa sticks his tongue out desperately to swallow as much of the cum as he can reach, ears burning when he hears Yunho laugh at him.

“Hyung, I always forget how much of a cumslut you are,” Yunho scoffs. “We gotta feed you more often, huh?”

Seonghwa stares at him desperately, eyelids fluttering every time the man using him from behind fucks into his abused hole. He’s still unsure whether he can verbally make requests yet or not, but luckily Yunho seems to understand and walks back over to where Seonghwa is knelt in the middle of the room. 

“You’ve been so good for us, hyung,” he says. “You’ll get a reward, don’t worry.” He uses two fingers to scoop the rest of the cum that had run down Seonghwa’s cheeks and chin up and places them in Seonghwa’s eager mouth. Seonghwa greedily laps at them, sucking on them even when all the cum is gone. 

“Yunho,” he whines once the younger removes his hand. His voice is raspy from how wrecked his throat is. “Want you to cum on me too, please.” He hears the person fucking him moan brokenly, then they quickly pull out and after a few moments he feels them release hot and sticky all over his lower back. 

“Of course, baby.” Yunho pats his cheek, which is soaked with tears and saliva and residual cum. “You can have anything you want.”

Seonghwa opens his mouth, extending his tongue as Yunho grasps his cock to jack himself off. Yunho curses, stroking himself faster, and within the next minute he’s coming with a loud moan, adding to the mess on Seonghwa’s face. 

“Good boy, hyung,” he pants, stroking Seonghwa’s hair as the elder swallows and licks his lips, looking up at Yunho with an all too innocent expression for his previous actions. “You did so well for us.”

“Thanks, Yunho,” Seonghwa hears one of the unknown voices call. “We gotta get going now.”

“Let us know whenever you guys are...hanging out again,” another one adds with a laugh. The door opens and closes, and then Seonghwa and Yunho are left alone. 

“Did you get to cum, hyung?” Seonghwa can feel himself hard once more, but the puddle of cum in between his legs is undeniable so he nods, hanging his head in embarrassment. 

Yunho notices both. “Oh, baby,” he coos, faux sympathy laced in his tone. “Did letting some strangers use you like a little toy turn you on that much? That you came untouched and still want to come again?” Seonghwa nods, lifting his head when Yunho prompts him with a hand on his chin. 

“How dirty.”

Seonghwa feels his ears flush and his cock twitches pathetically, something else Yunho of course doesn’t miss. 

“It’s ok, hyung, I’ll let you off for being a dirty cumslut this time,” he says teasingly, kneeling so he can reach between Seonghwa’s legs and run a finger along his aching length. “But next time it might not be me who plays with you, and we both know how mean Hongjoongie-hyung can be when you’re being so naughty.”

“Please,” Seonghwa gasps, not really knowing what he’s begging for, just that the nearly imperceptible touch of Yunho’s fingers is driving him crazy. His mind still feels foggy, and he vaguely thinks that just the degrading words that Yunho seems to be full of could be enough to get him off. 

Yunho, bless him, is merciful, and wraps his hand fully around Seonghwa, jerking him off quickly. In no time Seonghwa is coming all over his hand with a gasp, tugging desperately at his restraints and arching into Yunho’s chest. Yunho’s other hand comes up to smooth over his shoulders soothingly as he works Seonghwa through his high.

Once Seonghwa comes down, he slumps heavily onto Yunho’s shoulder, shuddering and panting shallowly. Yunho murmurs in his ear encouragingly before releasing him and gently leaning him forward to lie back on the ground.

“You did so good, hyung,” Yunho tells him with a pat on the head as he stands back up. “Just wait here a little longer, I think Wooyoung and some of his friends still want a turn.”

Seonghwa nods in acknowledgement, letting his eyes slip closed as Yunho fixes himself in the mirror on the dressing table. He hears the door open and close, then the room is quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuses so i will make none. cry about ateez with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/werisingsun) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/xuxisoftbot)


End file.
